


Spit it Out

by Springmagpies



Series: Valentine's Day Prompts [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: Fitz has been trying to find the right way to tell Jemma that he loves her. Trouble is, he just can't seem to spit the words out.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Valentine's Day Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138130
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41





	Spit it Out

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely Zuza! Thank you so much for the prompt! 💛

It had been on Fitz’s mind for quite awhile to say it to her. Months if he were actually counting the days. From that night she had been sitting next to him in his bed, wearing his old Man U shirt with her hair tied back, her nose stuck in a book. He had been going to sketch a design on his tablet but had misplaced his stylus. He could have sworn that he had just had it! It wasn’t in the drawer as he had left it nor on the top of his side table. Without even looking up from her page, Jemma had leaned over and taken it from where it sat behind his ear. Once it had left her hand and passed into his, she had slid her hand up to where the stylus had been and lightly ran the tip of her fingers over the shell of his ear, leaving an ocean sound humming where they had touched. They had traced a path from there to across his jaw and his lips so he could kiss them. She had smiled at the well worn pages of the novel. The book had been sitting on his nightstand for weeks and she had claimed it before bed. Whenever she stayed at his place she tended to reach for the first available book before they went to sleep. She couldn’t go to bed without reading something first. It was something he loved about her. And it was at this thought that it hit him. 

The moment had been so quiet and so soft that it had left Fitz warm from the top of his head all the way down to his toes. He loved Jemma Simmons endlessly and completely. 

The only issue was telling her.

Every time the words came onto his tongue, which was at least three times a day, they got stuck there on his taste buds, their sweetness turning sour the longer he held them captive there. His mouth would go dry and his hands would start to clam up and his heart started to try and escape his ribcage like a rouge jackhammer trying to escape a cartoon character’s hand. He had a very strong fear that at some point he was just going to lose it completely and shout it in the middle of breakfast or some time completely inopportune. 

Turns out his fear scenarios were pretty darn close.

They were packing for a very stressful trip. Jemma’s best friend Daisy was getting married across the country in New York, requiring many many many spreadsheets and packing lists and other fun maid of honor stressors to contend with. And as excited as Fitz was to get to go on their first real vacation as boyfriend and girlfriend, he was also terrified. Jemma’s apartment covered with her various belongings along with the ones he brought over--she wanted to double check his suitcase before they left to assure nothing of his was left behind--waiting to be packed didn’t help the traveling anxiety. They both moved from room to room double and triple checking before their suitcases had even been zipped. 

“Fitz! Did you bring your phone charger?” Jemma hollered from the bathroom. She was packing their toothbrushes, toothpaste, floss, and other dental items; or so her color coded list said. 

Tripping over the bag next to the couch, Fitz caught himself before falling on his face. He dusted away not existent dirt from his pants before bellowing back, “not yet! Why?”

“Because it’s sitting next to your toothbrush,” Jemma laughed. She peeked her head out the bathroom door. “Wanted to prompt the story behind that one.”

“I was brushing my teeth, my phone was low on battery, and that’s the whole story.”

Jemma hummed. “Much duller than I imagined.” 

“I know. Sorry to disappoint.”

She walked out of the bathroom and wrapped her arms around his neck. “You could never disappoint me. Even your dullest stories are my favorite stories.” She kissed him soundly and slowly and he frowned when she pulled away.

“You even like my  _ Case of the Bathroom Phone Charger  _ story?” he asked. 

“Well, it’s not as thrilling as  _ Why I Was Yelling at the Fridge When You Got Home _ , but I still like it.”

He laughed as the warm sensation that he seemed to always feel when she was near ran from his head down to his toes. He kissed behind her ear, his fingers trailing across her exposed midsection, her shirt having ridden up when she hugged him. 

“Jemma,” he whispered, his nose in her hair. 

She must not have heard him, even with his lips so close, because she sighed at the suitcase he had tripped over. Apparently she noticed something distressing as she huffed onto his shoulder.

“Oh damn! We’re only on day wear! How are we running so behind schedule.”

She dropped her arms from around his neck, but Fitz, feeling brave, held onto her middle.

“Jemma,” he said again, louder this time. 

“Fitz, we have to be heading to bed soon! Our flight leaves early tomorrow--

“Jemma.”

“And you are a nightmare to try and wake up any time before ten--”

“Jemma!”

“And we still need to figure out what we are eating for dinner.”

“Jemma! Shut up, I am trying to tell you I love you!”

“And--” she stopped, her eyes going very wide and her arms--which had been moving to unhook his arms from around her waist--went limp. “What did you just say?”

Fear clenched at Fitz’s heart. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to tell you to shut up. I was just--”

“No, shut up about the shut up,” Jemma said, shaking her head. “I meant what did you say after that?”

“I…” He gulped then let out a long breath of air. “I was trying to tell you I love you.”

There was a moment of complete stillness where neither dared to move. Then, quite suddenly, Jemma started to giggle. 

“You love me?” she asked, a smile pulling wide.

“Yeah,” he said, “yeah, of course I love you. Have wanted to tell you so for a long time. This isn’t really quite how I meant to do it. I wanted it to be softer, but then nerves got away from me and I thought ‘well I have to do it now’ and then--”

“Fitz,” Jemma said sternly.

“Yes?”

“Shut up.”

His mouth fell open, but Jemma just kept smiling. 

“What?” he asked.

“I said, shut up. I am trying to tell you I love you back.”

“You...you do?”

As if it were possible, Jemma’s smile grew even wider. She cupped his face in her hands and leaned up onto her tip toes. 

“Of course I love you.”

And he smiled back. “Well… that’s great.”

Jemma snorted a laugh, falling back flat on her feet and ducking her head onto his chest. She only stayed there for a moment, however, for Fitz crooked a finger under her chin and raised her face to his. 

“I love you,” he said, reveling in the sweetness of finally saying it.

“I love you too,” she said. 

And, forgetting the packing for a moment, they kissed among all their joined possessions.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr @springmagpies! 💛


End file.
